17 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-17 ; Comments *Peel has problems pronouncing the German title of the track from Foyer Des Arts. *Peel attempts a Nordic accent when introducing a record from artist Risaeðlan and tries to pronounce the track title after the song. *Peel is wondering what has happened to the Bhundu Boys. Sessions *Lemonheads #1. Recorded: 1989-07-04. Repeated: 23 August 1989 Tracklisting *Screeching Weasel: Runaway (LP - Boogadaboogadaboogada!) Wetspots *MC Rell & The Houserockers: Life Of An Entertainer (12") Mercury @ $ *Lemonheads: Clang Bang Clang (session)' $' :(JP: 'The teen sensations sweeping the nation, the Lemonheads in session') *808 State: Firecracker (LP - Quadrastate) Creed # $ *Treebound Story: Swimming In The Heart Of Jane (12") Native''' $''' *Repulsion: Radiation Sickness (v/a CD - Grind Crusher) Earache *Buy Off The Bar: Shopdropping Emergency (LP - Parboiled) Bi-Joopiter *Sugar Minott: Buy Off The Bar (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House $''' *Lemonheads: Circle Of One (session) '''$ *Time Kode: In The Year 2525 (v/a LP - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam $''' *CUD: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Foyer Des Arts: Ein Elvis-Imitator Auf Dem Wege Zu Sich Selbst (LP - Was Ist Super?) FünfUndVierzig *B.R.O.T.H.E.R.: Beyond The 16th Parallel (12") 4th & Broadway '''@ *Dinosaur Jr.: The Post (LP - Bug) SST *Lemonheads: The Door (session) #''' :(JP: 'That's the closest we've come to guitar hero stuff in quite a season') *Gregory Isaacs & the Revolutionarys: Mr. Knows It All (12") The Thing '''@ :(JP: 'Now a record from Iceland that isn't by the Sugarcubes') *Risaeðlan: Stríðið Er Byrjað Og Búið (12" - Ívar Bongó) Smekkleysa Risaeðlan in Icelandic translates as Reptile and the song title as The War Has Already Started. :(JP: 'Serious strangeness from Iceland... We got an engineer who claims to be able to speak Icelandic, but frankly nobody else in the building has a slight idea whether he is right or wrong') '' *Peppermint Harris Featuring Albert Collins: Let's Go To The Chicken Shack (LP - Houston Can't Be Heaven) Ace *Frankie Bones: Call It Techno (12") Breaking Bones '@''' *Coming Up Roses: I Could Have Been Your Girlfriend (LP - I Said Ballroom) Utility *Lemonheads: Mallo Cup (session) *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinesta (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Pale Saints: She Rides The Waves (v/a LP - Diamonds And Porcupines) Beat All The Tambourines Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4497XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1989-0x-xx Peel Summer 1989 *3) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE041 *4) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show JG38 ;Length *1) 1:28:09 *2) 2:03:50 (0:31:43-00:42:13) *3) 1:35:51 (12:59-16:51, 28:06-41:21) *4) 53:58 (4:02-19:23, 22:28-32:16) (8:58-10:50, 15:43-19:23, 22:28 on unique) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB749, SB750, SB751, SB753 and SB754 of Weatherman22's Tapes Peel Summer 1989 *3) Created from LE041 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 41. *4) Created from JG38 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 38 Mainly Peel July August 1989 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4497/1) *2) Mediafire *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes